Is This You?
by Danie-xoxo
Summary: I don't want to give it away so I'm not gonna write much about it. Nami went for some fresh air on the deck. TAH DAH!-sorry... It DOESN'T include rape! well, it does but it's not that strong. Please read. Sorry about no summery. So rad to find out.


This is a LuffyxNami story. I have been reading and reading all of your stories but I noticed there were little stories of Luffy being the 'man' of the couple. Usually it's were Nami would ask if they could kiss, or Nami confessing her love to him, but it's always Nami asking to take the next step! So, I have been inspired by the many stories I have read and decided to write one of my own! Please! Please! Please! No hating, it's only my SECOND one, and my first is crap... c:

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own one piece... I think it belongs to Oda, or yoda... I DONT KNOW HIS NAME!(sorry, I love you really!)

Anywho! Here we gooooo...

_**Is This You?**_

_**Ch. 1: No Way Out. **_

*BANG*

I jumped up from the loud noise. 'What was that?' I thought. The sudden noise that had woke me up immediately put me in a terrible mood. I felt all dizzy from being alarmed so quickly. I yawned as I rubbed my eyes and slowly waited for them to adjust to the dim light. It was still dark outside. I groaned as I turned to Robin, sleeping on the other side of the room. 'What? Didn't she hear it?' I thought, puzzled. 'She's such a light sleeper, how could she not have heard it?' My thoughts went on, asking myself about what the awful noise was, and why it was this late and night. Actually, was it even late at all? I grumpily turned my head, my dry eyes searching for the clock.

3:30 am.

'Geez! It's so early! What the hell is going on?'

After a few minutes of unnecessary questions which I asked myself. I decided that none of these questions would be answered at all if I didn't find out what it was. The more suspicious I became, the more tempting it was to take a peek outside. So despite the fact that I was terribly moody and needed some sleep, I scratched my short, messy and orange hair and lazily got out of my cozy bed. 'How annoying.' I thought bitterly. 'I swear if it's ANY one of those idiots that are behind this then they are SO gonna pay for even waking me up.'

I put on a light, sloppy and useless jacket. There really was no need putting it on considering that it didn't even cover my shoulders properly, it just kept on slipping down! It was more of wrap than jacket. But anyhow, at least it covered my arms.

I reached for the door handle and stepped outside the woman's quarters. It was pitch black. I searched the deck of the Thousand Sunny Go, but I found nothing, and no one. But I was more mesmerized by the beauty in which the stars held in the gorgeous night sky. The mild breeze that danced and played around my hair made me shiver. It was a full moon tonight, and it took my breath away. It reminded me of my village back a home. The glistening tears then started to fall from my eyes as I remembered it all.

I decided that trying to go back to sleep in my hot and sweaty room was pointless. I certainly didn't feel like missing such a sparkling night! I quietly tip-toed forward onto the grassy deck, carefully trying not to wake anyone. I came to a point where I was behind Luffy's 'Special Seat', but if anyone should wake up, then they would be prevented from seeing me here because of the mast. I stood and watched the glittering stars as the wind softly stroked my skin. This was perfect. It could not get any better than this. I giggled a whisper to myself as I thought of my crew. Yes, my stupid crew. I smiled just thinking about them.

I smiled just thinking about Him. About his smile, his laugh, his looks, his attitude, his everything! However, I knew it was wrong. I knew that someone as great as him could never really could even Think about being with me. It was as if it was forbidden. Forbidden for me to think like that. Like I had a chance of being with someone special, like him. It was a muddle, and it made my heart ache. From time to time I just feel like he's so out of my range. Sometimes I don't think he knows that I'm even here. Maybe, just an ordinary person. His crew-mate, and nothing else. I'm afraid one day he will just give up on me, force me to pack my bags, and expect me to leave forever without a second thought.

It terrifies me. To think of a world without Luffy and my nakama. I couldn't even begin to explain how alone I would feel. More tears started to fall.

I had been standing outside for a while now, deciding whether or not I should go back into my room. I sighed, for I really couldn't be bothered to move. I am so comfy, maybe I should just sleep out hre for tonight...

"Nami" said a deep and lustful voice said.

I instantly knew who it was, despite his weird tone, and swiftly turned around whilst wiping the tears from my flustered face. I put on a light smile.

"Luffy wha- what are you doing up so late? Go to bed" I ordered, a tad embarrassed. I turned away from him. I was so tired now. Hopefully he would just go to bed, I didn't have the energy to talk to Luffy right now.

Moments passed and I assumed that I was alone again. I turned round to check if he _had_ actually listened to what I said for once. However, the second I turned my head, someone immediately smashed their lips into mine. 'What?...' I thought. As I looked up to the male, I noticed he had raven hair, a small scar just beneath his eye, and a straw hat. I was shocked, my eyes wide open, my body trembling. I pushed against his chest, trying to separate us. It obviously wasn't working. 'what?!... Is this?!...' I thought, worried and puzzled.

Finally, he broke for air, but still inches away from my face. His warm breath in my mouth sent shivers down my spine. I was gobsmaked, unable to move, like I was into some sort of statue. I managed to breathe a few words out of my mouth. "Luffy... what are you do-" But before I could finish my mouth was sub ducted once again by his greedy lips. This time He was rougher with me, and a lot more passionate. His arms tightly wrapping round my waist, pulling me closer in. I struggled and struggled to get away from him, but unfortunately my arms were trapped between my body and his. I leaned back a bit, trying to give my arms more freedom. I was trying to get away from him so bad that my muscles started to ache.

'Luffy...'

Sure! I liked him! But I didn't want it to happen like this!

Luffy!...'

The tears streamed from my eyes as I sniffled in the kiss, making the occasional whine and whimper.

'Luffy!... Please stop! You're squeezing me too tight! It hurts!' I was crying in my head. I closed my eyes tight shut as I wished for it to stop.

When he broke for air for the second time, I waited for what he was going to do next. 'Is this my chance? Can I catch him by surprise? It seems as if he was distracted by something. 'I questioned. It didn't seem like he wasn't going to do anything until he got his breath back. He seemed really puffed out. As was I. Anyway I took this chance as to escape from the painful clutches of luffy. I pushed him as hard as I could against his chest. It seemed like he wasn't expecting me to do such a thing. From all the strength that I had, I pushed, which to my surprise, caused him to fall back a little, making him stumble to keep his balance.

I made a run for it. I started to sprint towards my room, hopefully being able to make it just in time to get inside and look it. I ran and ran. Suddenly I was forced to stop. I looked behind me to fine that my hand was taken by Luffy's. My eyes traced down his arm see him in the place where I once stood. Another hand shot out to grab my right one. Both of them were now taken by Luffy. He started to walk towards me, his hat blown down to his shoulders. His expression was unreadable because the way his hair drooped over his eyes. He walked slowly towards me. With my body trembling, I was absolutely petrified.

Luffy and I were now face to face again. I looked up to him in fear as his hands were still tightly grasping mine. I looked down as I asked, "What do you want with me? Luffy." He didn't reply, but continued to hide his face. All of a sudden he pushed me down, causing me to land hard on my back with a loud *THUMP* I made a quick groan in pain, but before I knew it, Luffy was on top of me. The butterflies that played in my stomach started to make me feel a little nauseous.

But these weren't butterflies - oh no. These were bats.

Before I could do anything else, he pinned my arms down. I tried to wriggle my wrists out of Luffy's grasp, but to no avail. I tried to kick him instead, viciously tossing my legs beneath him. He took note of my struggling and quickly wrapped his legs around mine. With no way to escape, he left no mercy.

I started to give up on escaping. He wouldn't let me go now.

Just before I had given up completely, he swiftly lowered his head to kiss me fiercely once again. Now I had given up. There was no way that I would be able to get out from under his body. No way to be released from his angered grasp. No way that I would be able to run away from him. No way that I would be able to have my bedroom door separate us for the rest of the night.

He trailed his kisses all the way to my left ear. "Your mine."

His voice sounded deep, possessive. I wasn't even sure if those words even came from his mouth, it sounded so different from his innocent, childish play. A shiver went down my spine as he continued to kiss me, making his way back to my sensitive lips. He licked and bit my bottom lip. I knew what he wanted. Not wanting to do what he wished, I kept my mouth tightly shut. Hopefully he would get bored of me - and stop.

Instead of giving up on me, he bit down on my lowered lip, _hard_. I moaned in pain. However, while I was distracted by the pain, Luffy quickly shot his tongue into my mouth impatiently, and began to explore. I didn't do anything. My tongue lay there, limp and lifeless as he roamed around my mouth. He parted for air and started panting heavily. I dared not do anything. I was still slightly ashamed of myself at how easily I gave in. 'You're stronger than this! What are you doing?! You HAVE to get away!' I thought as I began to cry.

Why couldn't I move?! Why!? What's stopping me!? I knew full well that I could do at least SOMETHING to get away. But I didn't know how! The thought of maybe losing my purity to him like this was eating me alive! I couldn't let this happen! I couldn't... let this happen...!

Suddenly, he broke the kiss again, but this time he did not gasp for air. His right hand grabbed both of my small and delicate ones and squeezed them tightly together, still keeping me restrained. Meanwhile, his left hand grabbed some fabric from his pocket, it looked like he got it from the island we docked at today, and tied my hands up above my head. then his hands moved down to my waist, hooking me from underneath my shirt.

Slowly, he moved them up to my chest, where he rested them just below my bra. I gasped, I shivered, and I yelled.

"ROBI-"

I was cut off once again by his lips. 'Damn! There really is no hope is there!? I'm starting to feel a little faint too! Oh no!'

It was true; I hadn't been eating nor sleeping properly because of the endless battles my nakama and I fight. But it's also true that that wasn't the only reason I haven't been in tip-top shape. Luffy was what I had also been worrying about. His list of enemy's he need to fight was a never ending one. I am always concerned about his health. He always seems to say that meat can fix him up, like it's his medicine or something, and to be honest, it does! But I'm more worried about how he feels about it. Is he really okay with endless wars?

He does say that he would fight the whole world for the sake of his nakama, and that scares me. Because_ if_ he got into such a battle; I he would lose.

It means he is willing to give up his life for us.

"Nami"

WELL! I FINALLY finished! It took me a lot longer than I hoped it would. I didn't know where to finish nor how to stop! Hahahaha! I apologize if there is anything you do not like in this story; however please do not review bad things. If you found some incorrect spelling or grammar though, I would be happy to listen to you.

Please take the time to review nice comments since I spent so long doing this for you!

Oh and, one question! Would you like to read more?

Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
